


Hurt

by hypnias



Series: Timeline [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adopted Children, And clockwork can change himself into a human, Blue Fenton, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Charlie Masters, Clockwork has been raising Blue, Depression, Don Fenton, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Issues, Family Loss, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Conflict, Gen, Hallucinations, Multi, Night Terrors, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Vlad adopted a son, androgynous character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: A fresh face in Amity Park and their name is Blue Fenton.





	1. Bleed

"Watch it, BLUE CHEESE!" said a girl as she glared at the other kid who seem to tripped and fell.

Kids were laughing, and pointing at the child with messy hair, dark blue hoodie, leggings, and a now broken backpack. Her name is Blue, Blue Fenton. She turns to the girl and glares at her with some hair covering their eye. She smirks and goes up to her and attempts to grab her by the bangs, but the child grabs her grab with a tight grip.

"Franni, you promised, you'd leave her alone!" says a voice.

 Blue could only glare at the voice, the voice of her older brother, Don Fenton. Don wasn't exactly the best big brother when it came to her being picked on. Sometimes it got to the point where Don would pretend they're not related for the sake of his reputation. And the fact he's dating Franni, Blue considered Don a sell-out

"What's going on here?!" a teacher shouted and students moved out of the way.

The teacher glares at the two students fighting. He takes them both to the principal's office, The girl glares at the student and the student glares at the girl. As the principal looks up, she sighed at the sight of the student with one eye. It appears this wasn't their first time, the principal dismisses Franni and Blue let out a frustrated sigh. She was sick of the favoritism in Casper High, as she tried to make a statement, the door opened to a man with a scar on his right eye, snow white hair, he was holding a cane.

Blue let out a sigh, knowing who this was it was her adopted father, Clockwork. Clockwork has been Keeping a secret for years since the accident of Danny Fenton he never exactly told blue who her real father was or even there what happened to their mother. the only person who knows what happened the whereabouts of their parents was Donnie.

Let's talk about Donnie, Donnie is the eldest of the new Fenton generation. He has made awful decisions in his life and he tries to fix them only resulting in consequences. Donnie and Blue used to be close siblings when they were younger, but when high school hit they just seem distant towards each other but mostly Donny was distance between Blue.

For blue it was hard for them to make friends in a new school, but for Donnie it was just easy for him. He even had a new girlfriend by the name Franny, and Franny took advantage of picking on Blue while dating Donnie. Right now all blue could do was sit on your chair as the principal was talking to Clockwork about her recent Behavior. Clockwork gives blue a certain look of disappointment but blue couldn't face him. Her father is where that is not her fault and she has a hard time making friends, but there has to be times where it's not always Blues fault, but the person who was making fun of her and causing her to act out violently.

In all honesty blue just wants things to be normal for her, to her she's not being made fun of, to have new friends, and making sure her big brother is always there for her. The principal looks at blue with a disappointed look on her face.

" Miss Fenton it would be best if you saw the guidance counselor for a little while." The principal says in a Stern voice.

Blue glares hard at the principal and slams her hands on the desk. She was outraged about this whole ordeal. She was thinking in her mind why am I being punished for something I didn't do? Why is this happening to her? What did I do to deserve this? Why is the world out to get me?

She felt the Gentle Touch of her father's hand on her shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face but not because she was sad because she was angry. Blue was sick and tired of everybody making her the laughingstock of Casper High.

Blue just wants to know, what did she do?


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue talks to the guidance counselor about her recent Behavior going on in Casper High.

Blue looks at the door of the guidance counselor's office, she lets out a sigh in defeat. She couldn't believe she was actually going to this because of Behavioral issues. She knew that someone had to pay for this after guidance counseling was over with. Blue steps inside the office only to be greeted with a smile from the guidance counselor. The guidance counselor of Casper High she seems nice, very energetic, and full of life.

"So good to see you, miss blue!" The counselor said in a very positive demeanor.

Blue had to admit, this guidance counselor was more bubbly than she thought she would be. The counselor pats the seats for blue to sit down, blue close the door gently in sits across from the guidance counselor. Blue looks around everywhere, she saw the posters on being positive, a calendar if that's full of cats, and apparently a tea kettle that looks like the tea is almost about to explode.

"So, tell me why you're here, my child?" she spoke with a lovely smile on her face. "I've heard so much about you, my dear Robin~"

Blue blushes at the fact that the counselor used her real name in public. Blue didn't like the name she got when she was born, so she's stuck by Blue since she was 5 years old. Ever since then she's preferred Blue over Robin.

"I think this all started when I never knew my real father." Blue spoke from her mind. "My adopted father it always told me, and I was only 3 months old when I lost my mom and dad in a terrible war here and Amity Park."

For about 15 mintues Blue was explaining her past problems, then to her current problems involving her and Donnie. The counselor nods and lets her continue, Blue looks at the ceiling, trying not to tear up.

"It just hurts..I've been getting picked on for about almost a year." Blue spoke. "And...Don never really says anything or speaks out. I feel like the outcast of Casper High.."

"..Miss Blue." The counselor spoke in her gentle tone. "You need to talk to your big brother about this."

Blue snorts a bit.

"I've tried, he'll just brush it off, or make out with Franni." Blue deadpans.

Suddenly there was a loud honk outside and students most of them being girls were coming down the stairs to greet this new kid. Blue got out of her seat to see what was with the noise. Security pushes students away to let someone out, it looked like a kid. Blue scoffs, she was not fond of wealthy kids since they had tendencies to brag about how much money their parents invested. It annoyed her greatly. The kid stepped out, and Blue's eyes widened. He was a very handsome boy for his age. A junior at Casper High.

"Make way for Charles Masters!" The boy's bodyguards yell out.

* * *

 

Blue could feel her heart flutter, she had never felt this way about anyone in school before. There was something about this guy that made her feel warm and fuzzy. The counselor smiles and writes Blue a pass to her class, Blue looks at the adult.

"T-Thanks for listening." Blue spoke.

"It's what I'm here for." The adult smiled.

Blue left the office and was heading back to class, she couldn't get the sight of that boy's face out of her mind. Was this a power? Was this just butterflies? Or was this what the other students call 'love'? As she was overthinking the situation though, Blue bumps into someone making them both fall. All she heard were female students gasping, and heavy footsteps coming her way. She had ran into Charles Masters. One of the bodyguards grab Blue by the collar of her hoodie, while the other helps Charles up. Charles immediately saw his other bodyguard pinning Blue to a locker and he runs to that bodyguard.

"Lunk, let her go!" he shouts.

He listen and drops her. Blue clenched her chest, the bodyguard did have a strong grip on her. Charles walks up to her and helps dust her off.

"Sorry about that." he spoke. "They are really overprotective of me."

Blue wanted to say something, but she was still recovering from that impact. She tries to maintain though, he reaches his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Charles. Charles Masters." He spoke in a positive tone. "What's your name?"

Blue stood there, just blinking, she never had anyone introduce themselves like this. They only way she found out names was other students just saying each other names. She looks at his hand, then gave him eye contact. Charles chuckles at her.

 

 

 

 

 

_"It's okay to be shy. What's your name?"_


	3. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears a new guy and Donnie battle it out for Blue's attention.

He was tall, slim, handsome, and he came out of a limousine. Students crowded the two to see if Charles was okay. Blue couldn't help but back away, and start running off. Charles tried to catch up, but was stopped by some female students.

"Ignore her." said one girl.

"She's just a nobody here." said another.

"And unfortunately, Donnie Fenton's little weird sister." A third one jumped in.

Charles sighed a bit, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Blue. She was ridiculed by all these people here. Charles was all too familiar with this situation, before Casper High, he was in a private school, but know how kids can be cruel towards another, Charles was a target for many bullies. Due to his height at his age, so many people there made fun of his height and how people would make fun of his life. He gently moves aside to go and find Blue.

  Blue was somewhere obviously away from people. She took a deep breath, then she felt a sense she's never felt. A blue smoke escapes from her lips, and the next thing she hears are students screaming and running away from something. What was it, what were they running from? Her eyes widened at the site of horror, one that makes people here wet themselves. A ghost.   
  
"A ghost?" Blue spoke. "I thought they couldn't get through the ghost shield."   
  
"How did you-" Blue was then interrupted by the screams of the new kid. "Oh no-"  
  
    She glares at the ghost and hides somewhere to transform. Her normal attire transform into a black suit and her hair turns snow white and her skin a sickly green. She flies out to see the ghost grabbing Charles, looking like he was about to eat him whole.  
  
"Let him go!" Blue shouts as she blasts the ghost with an energy blast.   
  
    The blast hit the ghost causing it to drop Charles, Blue quickly flies by and catches him, setting him down. Blue look at him, and Charles looks right back at her. Blue noticed that he had a small blush.   
  
"Ummm..thanks. For the save." Charles spoke.   
  
"N-No porblem." Blue spoke. "I should go."  
  
"W-Wait!" Charles cried out.   
  
This made blue stop for a bit, then she looks at him. Charles was always fascinated with ghosts although they were outlawed from Amity Park. something told Blue, they're coming out somewhere else. But all her attention was on the young man.   
  
"I'm looking for this girl.." he spoke. "She wore a blue hoodie, black converse shoes, medium sized hair."   
  
"Have you seen her?" he asked.   
  
Blue shook her head, but she had some feeling he knew who he was referring to. She flew off and transformed to her normal self somewhere where no one was looking. Blue runs away from the scene and bumps into Charles.   
  
"There you are!" Charles cried. "Are you okay..?"  
  
"Y-Yeah." Blue answered.   
  
"Well if this isn't too much to ask. I want to hang out with you." Charles said smiling at Blue.   
  
Blue couldn't help but blush at the tall boy. She let out a small smile. Meanwhile far from the corner, was a familiar brother looking at both Blue and Charles. 


End file.
